Talk:Gallian Empire/@comment-25722005-20150808010241/@comment-25722005-20150808170525
When the screen showed the face of Wilhelm Strasse of PANZER, both the Marines and the PRG people are surprised. The PRG people are already aware of PANZER's relations to the PRG, but the Marines are caught unaware of the situation, having never thought of how Strasse would fit in the PRG's situation... The colonel is startled by the sudden flash from the screen and he slowly aims his rifle down, as Strasse's face appear on the screen, to make a monologue quite unexpected by everyone. As Strasse starts speaking, he pays attention, while keeping his aim at the PRG leader. The other Marines also pay attention at the screen, while still wondering about how Strasse fits into the situation. As he went on, the colonel is the first to realize what the revolution is all about... a distraction to distract Gallia away from the Coalition's plan to attack PANZER. The colonel thinks that that is why the revolution went on far longer than expected... due to PANZER. As the screen shuts off and the overhead lights switched on, the colonel starts to regain his senses. He orders the PRG leader to drop to the ground. Suddenly, the overhead lights switched off again, and the Marines are surprised. They quickly slip on their nightvision goggles and starts firing where the leader used to be. As the goggles activate, they catch a glimpse of the leader opening a door to a staircase. The Marine colonel starts sprinting towards the staircase, apparently pushed by adrenaline to make him faster. Meanwhile, as he nears the door, the Marines start apprehending everyone inside the command room, including commanders, operators, communicators, strategizers, and various other people of various ranks. The colonel then reaches the staircase, and starts to climb up the staircase. The leader continues climbing up the staircase. As he reaches the underground exit, he looks into a hatch, only to see some Army soldiers checking the area. Realizing he can't go that way, he climbed up further. He reaches the third floor, and sees that it is also full of Army soldiers. Almost out of breath, he climbs to the rooftop exit, and sees that there is nobody there... for now. He stumbles out the exit, now out of breath. Nearby is a small glider, which he can use to fly out of the area. Out of breath, he falls to the ground. With effort, he tries to walk tirely to the glider... Suddenly, the leader feels a burning pain on his leg. He falls down to the black asphalt, only a few feet away from the glider. ''I must make it... I need to survive... ''the leader thought. Undaunted by the pain, he crouches his way to the glider, when he feel the kick of a steel-toe boot on his spinal cord. He feel an intense pain, as he slumps to the ground, now unable to move. Overhead, a ''Valkyrie ''opened its spotlight and pointed it at the leader, blinding him. Realizing there is no way out, he lies down on the ground on a sign of surrender. The colonel kicks off the glider into the ground, destroying it. "No more way out, I'm afraid," the colonel says to the leader mockingly. A few Marines then enter the scene, while a Marine medevac helicopter approaches the rooftop. The Marine medevac helicopter eases its way to the helipad, where it lands itself. Fastly, two Marines unload a stretcher and quickly runs down the stair towards the colonel and the leader. They load the leader onto the stretcher, then they lift the stretcher to the helicopter. The Marines from the helicopter also enters, and just as fast, the Marine helicopter is out of the scene, heading towards the Overseer up above. Slowly, everyone stand attention as the PRG flag on the compound's center is raised down for the last time, and the Imperial black-white-blue flag of Gallia raised on the flagpole, while the ironically named ''Hymn of the Revolution, plays over the loudspeakers throughout the compound, symbolizing that Gallia has taken out the PRG's head and cut it off the PRG's body...''